Couplet
by Snow Gnat
Summary: ‘Whatever hardships I am forced to go through,It’s worth it for just one smile from you.’I’m waiting for that smile. Isadora's memories and thoughts as she drifts in the Self Sustaining Hot Air Balloon. Klaus x Isadora oneshot


Okay, my first ASOUE fanfic. Brace yourselves.

* * *

'_Whatever hardships I am forced to go through,_

_It's worth it for just one smile from you.'_

_I'm waiting for that smile. _

_The last time I saw your smile was the when you and your sisters released us from the fountain. The last time I saw you, you were barely visible, surrounded by jet black crows, feathers and torn research. I can still see that image clearly in my mind's eye. The sky was orange and red, the colour of flames, like the flames that devoured our lives._

_Fire. In a strange way, I have a lot to thank it for. If our homes hadn't burned down, we'd never have met. _

_Do you remember the days at Prufrock Prep? I remember the day we first met…_

"Cakesniffing orphans in the Orphan's Shack! Cakesniffing orphans in the Orphan's Shack! Cakesniffing orphans in the Orphan's Shack! Cakesniffing orph-"

"Oh, leave them alone, Carmelita!" Duncan shouted. "_You're_ the cakesniffer, and nobody in their right mind would want to eat with you anyway."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Carmelita.

Duncan showed you and your siblings to our table and sat back down next to me.

Violet sat down, opposite Duncan, and you sat next to her. My gaze lingered on you a moment longer than necessary, taking in your messy brown hair, and your beautiful blue-green eyes…

"-my brother, Klaus, and our baby sister, Sunny."

_Klaus…_ I smiled at you.

And the best part was… you smiled back.

_I love your name, Klaus. I find that there are names that just suit people, even if it's not their actual name. Klaus… it suits you._

_Prufrock prep was barely a school, really. It was more of an excuse to boss around students and make them endure pointless tasks. Like measuring pencils. And goose eggs…_

"Miss Quagmire! MEASURE! Have you even measured the diameter of the goose egg?

I was snapped back to reality with a painful jolt. However boring the lesson was, I desperately wanted to stop daydreaming. I purposefully picked up the egg and reached for the ruler…

"Isadora?"

_Crack! _I dropped the egg. The sound of your voice always made me a bit jumpy.

"Oh! Sorry, Isadora… do you want my egg?"

"No… I give up. I'll just sit out the rest of the lesson. What was it you wanted?"

"Um… erm… I've forgotten now… It probably wasn't that important."

"Okay."

I flipped open my black notebook and uncapped my pen. I thought for a moment, pretending not to notice you watching me.

"Isadora?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

You paused. "I-it doesn't matter…" you sighed, turning away.

I looked at you.

Then put pen to paper and wrote:

'_Believe this, for I swear it is true,_

_Klaus Baudelaire, I think I love you.'_

_That was when I knew I loved you. You were, and still are, my first love._

_One event I'm sure you'll never be able to forget, Klaus, however hard you might try to, is your first experience of Nero's awful violin recitals. _

"Ears covered?" whispered Duncan. We all nodded.

A sound like a cat singing opera while having its tail stood on by a particularly heavy bagpipe player cut through the hall. You grimaced.

"The worst sound you will ever hear,

Is from an awful violin player." I recited.

You laughed quietly. "I agree."

Violet, Sunny and Duncan had fallen asleep halfway through. We were falling asleep ourselves, but I had decided this was a good moment to tell you. "K-Klaus?" I said timidly.

"Yes?"

"I- ah… nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Oh… okay…"

'_However hard I try there are three words I cannot seem to speak,_

_I hope you'll say them for me, but that prospect appears bleak.'_

_That horrid recital you may never forget. But the occasion I will never forget, and I hope you won't either, was… the greatest moment of my life._

"You look bored."

"I am," you said, "this place _is_ rather dull."

"True." I looked out at the starry sky. "I know. You like reading, don't you? I could take you to the library."

You brightened up considerably. I couldn't help thinking how cute it was that you were interested.

"Wow…" you whispered. "It's weird seeing a library again. Well, I mean a general library, not filled with books on law, or snakes, or grammar, or not filled at all…"

I smiled. You smiled back and sat on the window seat of the huge window that looked out over the grounds. I sat beside you. You looked at me, blushed, and stared determinedly out of the window.

'_The slightest glance,_

_And butterflies dance.'_

"Isadora? Issy?"

"Yes, Klaus?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

You gazed at me. "It's just… well, the thing is, I…you see…we… I love you."

I froze. "Did you really just say that?"

"I hope so."

"Klaus, I- I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Really."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um, Issy? Can I, err, kiss… you?"

I blushed furiously. "…Y-yes… of course."

You leaned forward and very gently planted a light kiss on my lips.

"Sorry." You said quickly.

"What for?" I said quietly, still in shock from the kiss.

"Everything."

"Klaus… it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." I smiled.

"Yes, I did. Isadora… wherever my siblings and I go, misfortune follows. And… was that your first kiss?"

I nodded.

"Mine too, anyway, now I've gone and got you caught up in all this and-"

"It'll be okay, Klaus." I said softly. "Don't worry."

_How wrong can you get?_

_Of course, Olaf came, and went, and took Duncan and me with him, before we could tell you about V.F.D._

_We met again, of course, in the bottom of an elevator shaft, and once more in the Village of Fowl Devotees, but now, I fear, we may never see each other again._

_Klaus, I'm scared._

_I'm stuck up here in the heavens, forever floating in our self-sustaining hot air balloon, and I wonder, will I ever come back down to earth. Will I ever see you again?_

_Because…I think we were the best couplet I have ever written.

* * *

_

Love it? Like it? Not like it? Absolutely, positively despise it? Let me know. R&R! 


End file.
